


Disowned

by SamanthaAuburn



Series: Switched AU [2]
Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Mini-Sequel, rylex, switched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/pseuds/SamanthaAuburn
Summary: It’s been eight months since Ryland and Alex had found themselves in a world where their lookalikes led their ideal lives… and since that event had allowed them to open up to each other in ways they never thought possible. After all they had been though, nothing could ever drag them down again. Until Alex received an unexpected letter in the mail from his father, which could change their lives for better or worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A whole new fan fic, guys! This is based off a suggestion from a reader, suggesting I write about what would happen if Alex’s father took the disownment of Alex one step further. 
> 
> This is a kind of in-between sequel, rather than a full length sequel to Switched. The full length sequel will incorporate both worlds, but this one only deals with the Good Game Universe. I’m only expecting a max of maybe seven chapters or so.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lorenzo, did you actually just land the _killing blow_ on Envy just now?” Sam asked, staring from across the table. 

Lorenzo lifted his nose in the air in a mock snooty face. “I _have_ been practicing you know.” 

“And how are your properties looking these days?” Ash asked with a smirk.

Lorenzo frowned and shrugged, turning his gaze back to his computer screen. “To be honest, I don’t know, but I hired a new manager to help me out and I trust he knows what he’s doing.” 

Kamal eyed him. “Dude, we all know you hired that guy for the way he looks in tight jeans, not for his management skills.” 

Lorenzo blushed. “Maybe a little of both.” 

Ryland allowed himself a smile listening to everyone’s banter. It had been nearly eight months since Blood Match and his. . . strange switch with a man named Arin Hanson. 

It had also been eight months since he had allowed himself to open up to Alex the way he did. They had always been close friends but something about their time in the strange world where Game Grumps existed had allowed them to become. . . more. 

Ryland was reluctant to use the term “boyfriend.” It never settled well with him for some reason. Too. . . immature. Temporary. In his mind, anyway. But “partner”. . . partner he was okay with. Alex was his partner. His life partner. His smile increased thinking about it. 

Alex, on the other hand, used “boyfriend” liberally, spouting it to anyone who would listen, and that included everyone from Esports People fans to grocery store clerks. Ryland didn’t mind. It made Alex so happy to use it. 

Alex’s parents remained unaware of their relationship (thank god), but Ryland’s parents were among the first to hear about it. His mom practically cried, she was so happy to hear it. His dad simply said “About time,” with a grin on his face.

Since their return to their own home, Alex and Ryland had moved from the crunchy, smelly apartment they had shared for so long into a house that Alex had Lorenzo buy. Initially the house was supposed to be for the whole team to share, but after Alex and Ryland officially announced their relationship, the idea of sharing a house with a newly formed couple didn’t settle well with anyone.

So Alex and Ryland got the house to themselves. 

Most of the time. 

They still kept their practices at their place, so the team spent most afternoons there. Ryland couldn’t say he minded though. It was nice having the company, and the house had a nice big living room where they could gather and play. 

He sat back in his chair, sighing happily, a contented smile on his face. He hoped this would never end.

“Who wants hot chocolate?” Alex said, emerging from the kitchen with six mugs on a tray. 

Kamal rolled his eyes. “Dude, it’s like, 85 degrees outside.” 

“Never too hot for hot chocolate,” Alex said. 

“I’ll take one, Alex,” Ryland said. Alex smiled at him, that constant unending love in his eyes, and passed a mug to Ryland. He pressed a kiss to the top of Ryland’s head and whispered an _I love you_ to him. 

Ryland would never tire of that.

Being in a relationship with Alex was. . . not really what Ryland expected it might be, if he really thought about it. They still had their weird, goofy friendship moments like always, but now it was peppered with handholds, stolen kisses, and loving words. 

And. . . other stuff, though they were taking that slow. Ryland had never been a very physical person and he needed time. 

Most of the time though, what they had was still the amazing thing it had always been, just more intimate. And more open. Ryland reached his hand up and stroked Alex’s wrist, smiling at him.

The doorbell rang. Ryland turned in his chair, confused. Who would be at the door at this time of day? 

“I’ll get it,” Alex said. He passed the rest of the mugs to Sam and headed for the front door. 

Sam plucked a mug off the tray and took a sip. She reeled back. “Damn. That’s really good hot chocolate.” 

“Alex makes it from scratch,” Ryland said. “Now that we have a decent kitchen, he’s been trying all kinds of experiments. He apparently loves cooking.” Ryland pressed his lips together, a familiar flutter of guilt rising in his chest. “There’s apparently a lot he loves doing that I never knew before. I guess I was always too caught up with myself to notice.” 

Ash frowned. “Ryland, you were depressed. Hell, I know you still deal with it sometimes. It doesn’t just go away with one ‘I love you.’ You have a reason why you didn’t notice that stuff before. And I bet Alex feel the same way. He’s probably learning all kinds of new things about you. Don’t blame yourself.” 

Ryland smiled. “Thanks Ash. I--”

Alex made a dark, strangled noise from the front hall. 

Ryland leapt to his feet immediately, spilling his hot cocoa on the hardwood floor. He turned and ran for Alex, leaving the mess untouched.

Alex sat on the floor against the front door, his knees up to his face, a manila envelope in his hands, shaking. Ryland dropped to knees and wrapped one arm around his partner’s shoulders. “Alex. . .?” 

Alex wouldn’t lift his head. He pressed his face deeper into his knees. 

Ryland sat next to him and pulled him closer. “Alex, what happened?” 

Alex lifted the manila envelope toward Ryland. Ryland gingerly took it from his hands and opened it up.

It held a letter, a money order for $435, and an official looking government form. Ryland put the form aside and read over the letter.

_Alex,  
Your antics have gone on long enough. I know you somehow think it’s “wonderful” that you’ve gotten yourself involved in this esports nonsense or with that pathetic band, but all it’s doing is further damaging my reputation and my business. I’m tired of my business partners asking about you and your supposed “jobs.” _

_This is an official cease and desist letter. Either you stop these ridiculous activities now and get a proper job, or you change your last name and remove yourself completely from our lives. If you don’t do either within the month, I will sue you for defamation. I doubt you have the money to pay for the name change yourself, so consider the money I’ve sent a loan until you can pay me back for it._

_I don’t understand why you are so determined to ruin everything I have built up. It would have been better if you had never been born._

Alex’s father’s signature decorated the bottom of the letter. The form he had sent was a government name change form, already filled out, minus the new last name.

A spike of adrenaline shot up Ryland’s spine at that last line and anger bit at him so strong he could hardly see straight. Better if he had _never been born?_ What the _fuck!_ How dare that self-important asshole feel he even had the right to open his disgusting, fat--

Alex shuddered next to Ryland, quietly sobbing. 

Ryland dropped the letter and drew Alex into a tight hug. “He can’t touch you, Alex.” 

“Like hell he can’t,” Alex said, his voice thick and broken. “He’s got a team of lawyers working for him. He’ll--”

“He won’t do anything,” Ryland said, pulling Alex closer. He pressed a kiss to the side of Alex’s head. “He has no right.” 

Alex shook his head. “Why does this hurt so much, Ry. . .? After all this time? After all he’s already done to me? Why the fuck do I even care?” 

By this point, the rest of the team had gotten up from their seats and cautiously made their way to the front hall. All of them wore frowns. 

Ryland glanced up at them a moment, before turning and picking up the contents of the manila envelope. He helped Alex to his feet, though he kept his head down and his face hidden behind his hair. 

“I think practice is over for today, guys,” Ryland said, still gripping Alex’s shoulders. “Meet up tomorrow?” 

The team exchanged glances. Ash finally took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, we’ll do that.” 

Sam reached out and gently squeezed Alex’s hand. “If you need anything, we’re all here for you. Okay?” 

Alex didn’t say anything, but Ryland noticed he squeezed her hand back. 

The team left, one by one, leaving Ryland with Alex. He rubbed his partner’s back and led him upstairs to their bedroom. 

He refused to call this fight lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryland helped Alex onto their queen-sized bed in the bedroom. It was unmade, the covers and sheets wrinkled. The bed and sheets were barely only eight months old, a housewarming gift from Lorenzo. _Because couples should be able to share a bed comfortably,_ he had said. _And your full sized bed won’t cut it._

Of all the things they did as a couple, sharing a bed had been one of the hardest things to get used to. 

But now Ryland wouldn’t change it for anything. 

He held Alex by the shoulders, gripping his hand, and pressing his forehead to Alex’s hair. “Alex. . .” 

“Why does he do this, Ryland?” Alex said. “He already disowned me. He already made it impossible for me to see him or Mom ever again. Why the hell does have to take it this far?” Alex pulled his hand free of Ryland’s grip buried his face in his palms. “. . .Maybe he’s right. Maybe I am worthless. Maybe it would be better if I had never been born.” 

_“Don’t you dare say that, Alex,”_ Ryland said with so much force that Alex jumped. “Do you remember what I told you right before our first kiss?” 

Alex blushed. “. . .You told me I was the reason why you stopped. . . stopped cutting.” 

Ryland leaned nearer to Alex, holding him tighter. “You were the reason why I didn’t _kill myself,_ Alex. You were the reason I kept going. You gave me a _purpose_ again. You _saved_ me.” He pulled back a little, rolled back his long sleeves and held his hands out, palms up. Alex absently gripped Ryland’s bare wrists, tracing the faded scars with his thumbs. Ryland took a deep breath. “Alex, if you hadn’t been born I. . . I wouldn’t be here right now.” 

Alex stared at Ryland’s wrists for a moment longer before looking up and meeting Ryland’s eyes. Ryland reached a hand up and cupped Alex’s chin, gently wiping his tears away. “I can’t imagine my life without you, Alex. Your amazing enthusiasm, your unending love. . . you make my life complete. . .” He pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead. “Your father doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’ll never understand because he’s never bothered to try. He’s never seen you for who you are.” 

“But you do. . .” Alex said, slipping his hand into Ryland’s. 

Ryland smiled. “As best as I can.” He stroked Alex’s cheek. “Because I love you.” 

Alex managed a small smile. “I love you too.” But the smile faded almost immediately. “But. . . I can’t ignore his demands.” 

Ryland frowned. “Why not?” 

“Because he won’t let up until I do what he wants,” Alex said. He reached over and picked up the name change form. “And I don’t want to give him any excuse to do something that might. . . hurt us.” He looked up at Ryland. “Hurt you.” 

Ryland lowered his head and squeezed Alex’s hand. 

“But how do I pick a new name?” Alex looked over the form. “I’m Alex Taylor. I’ve been Alex Taylor my whole life. It’s who I am. It’s my identity.” He let out a shaky breath. “How do you find a new identity?”

Ryland stroked Alex’s wrist. “People do it all the time.” 

“But usually by choice,” Alex said. “And usually for something positive. Starting a new life with a partner. . . embracing their true selves. . . But this. . . this isn’t my choice.” He leaned his head down, the tears starting up again. “How do you find a new last name. . .?”

Ryland glanced at the form. He glared at it. How could Alex’s father be so. . . heartless? Did he really think Alex was purposefully doing things with the intention to hurt his father? What kind of person was he if he didn’t appreciate and love Alex for who he was? Like Ryland did. 

An idea sparked in his mind. “You know. . . you could. . .” He took a deep breath. “You could always use my last name.” 

Alex’s head shot up and he stared wide-eyed at him. 

Ryland’s heart pounded, but he shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. “I mean. . . I don’t mind sharing. . .”

“Ryland,” Alex breathed out, shaking. “Are. . . are you. . . _proposing_ to me. . .?” 

Ryland sat straight up. That. . . hadn’t been his intention, but. . . He looked into Alex’s eyes, his heart threatening to burst from his chest. 

He loved this man. He knew he did. He already thought of Alex as his life partner. 

Wasn’t marriage the next step. . .?

He gripped both of Alex’s hands and took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady. “I mean. . . I don’t. . . have a ring ready. . . This whole thing. . . it’s really. . . sudden. . . but. . .” He stroked Alex’s fingers with his thumbs, looking directly in his eyes. He had to get the words out. Alex deserved it. “But. . . will you marry me?”

Alex sat up, still staring, shock covering his features. He didn’t respond.

Ryland’s face great hot and he looked away. His brain struggled to find any way to take back his question, certain that he had made a mistake. Of course Alex wouldn’t want to marry him. Why would he even think that? He just--

Alex rushed forward, crashing their lips together and cutting off Ryland’s thoughts. Alex cupped Ryland’s jaw with both hands and caressed his lips, salty tears running down his cheeks. Ryland froze for a moment, then closed his eyes and gave himself into the kiss, holding Alex’s wrists gently. 

A moment later Alex pulled back, still holding Ryland’s head, stroking his beard. A huge grin overcame his face. “Or course I will marry you, Ry. . . nothing would make me happier. . .” 

Warmth spread through Ryland’s chest. “You mean that?” 

“Of course,” Alex wrapped his arms around Ryland and held him tight. “Of course, Ryland.” He stroked Ryland’s hair. “I love you so much. . .” 

Ryland held Alex back. “I love you, too.” He looked down and caught a glimpse of the name change form. Pulling back from Alex, he plucked the form off the bed. “We don’t need this anymore. We’ll need a different form.” He shredded it with the money order Alex’s father sent and dropped them into the wastebasket near the bed. 

“Ryland. . .”

Ryland met Alex’s gaze. Alex reached forward and reinitiated the kiss, soft and gentle. Ryland closed his eyes and returned it. God, he loved this man. His partner. His. . . fiancé. 

God. His _fiancé._ He was going to marry Alex. 

He was seriously going to _marry Alex._

_God._

Ryland leaned into his partner and slowly lowered Alex onto his back on the bed, slipping a hand under his shirt. 

\-----

That night Ryland crawled into bed, still slightly shell shocked from the events that afternoon. He had intended to spend the rest of the day playing Killcore to make up for the practice they had missed, but he ended up surfing the internet for engagement rings instead.

He discovered very quickly that no mass-produced ring would be good enough. He’d have to find a place that did custom work. 

Alex walked into the room, still obviously feeling dragged down by his father’s letter, despite Ryland’s proposal. He had spent most of the rest of the afternoon baking in the kitchen or napping on their couch. 

Ryland watched him slog around the room as he got ready for bed. Ryland sighed. He needed to get that ring. That would make it real for Alex. That would chase away the problems his father had introduced. 

Alex brightened when he saw Ryland. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Ry.” 

Ryland smiled at him, pulling the sheets up to his waist. “I feel the same way, Lexi.” 

Alex smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. He slid into the bed and laid on top of Ryland, pressing his face into Ryland’s neck. Ryland wrapped his arms around Alex, kissing his head. Alex snuggled close.

“Hey Ryland.”

“What’s up, Alex?” 

Alex traced little circles into Ryland’s arm. “We’re going to get married.” 

Ryland stroked Alex’s hair. “We sure are, buddy.” 

Alex kissed Ryland’s neck softly. “You’re going to be my husband.” 

Husbands. . . wow. . . What a thought. . . _Husbands._ Alex would be his husband. He sighed and pulled Alex closer. That was the perfect word. Not boyfriends. Not even partners. Husbands. Mature and permanent. The way it should be. 

Alex’s dad couldn’t touch them. At least he hoped he couldn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuck!” Alex swore. “I can’t fucking find them. . .” 

Ryland looked up from the bed, frowning. He shrugged on his Esports People jacket as they were about to head out to a local tournament for one of their sponsors. 

It had been two weeks since Alex had gotten the letter from his father and so far they hadn’t heard anything more from him. Thank god. Ryland wasn’t sure how Alex would handle it. 

So far they had kept their surprise engagement to themselves. Alex still acted like it wasn’t quite real and frequently asked Ryland if that had just been some wonderful dream that his brain gifted to him after his father’s betrayal. 

Betrayal. That was probably the best word for what had happened. 

Ryland constantly assured him that the engagement was real. Honestly it was a good way for him to remind himself of that too. Not that he had thought he had dreamed it up, but more because it was so. . . sudden. He hadn’t had any time to really think about it.

But since that time, the more he dwelled on it, the more he knew in his heart that marrying Alex was inevitable. Alex’s father just made it happen sooner than Ryland was planning on. And that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

Alex was all decked out in his black sports coat with the Esports People logo emblazoned on the front. He dug through his sock drawer, frantically searching for something. 

Ryland knew what he was searching for. And he knew he wouldn’t find it because Ryland had taken the thing himself. For a purpose. He hadn’t expected this to happen right before a tournament, but it worked out anyway. For now, he played along. 

“What are you looking for, Alex?”

“My _rings,”_ Alex said. “I can’t find them anywhere. I swear I’ve looked everywhere.” He cursed again and smacked the dresser. “I swear I’m going to buy a simple jewelry box to keep all this shit safe.” 

Ryland took a deep breath, his heart fluttering. He shouldn’t be this nervous, damn it, but somehow it happened that way anyways. He walked up behind Alex.

“I don’t know where your rings are,” he said. “But. . . maybe this will do in their place for now.” He wrapped an arm around Alex from behind and held out a small, black box.

Alex stood straight up and stared at the box. “Ryland. . . this. . . this is. . .” 

“Open it,” Ryland said. 

Alex gingerly lifted his hands and pulled the box opened. He let out a little gasp.

A thick, engraved, titanium band peppered with small sapphires sat snuggled in the box among black velvet. Alex ran a shaking finger over the ring, his breath coming in short stutters. Ryland smiled.

It had taken days to find the right place to get a custom ring for Alex and, thanks to Alex’s normal rings, he was able to get the size just perfect. The wait for the ring was one of the longest waits of Ryland’s life, but hearing Alex’s response made everything worth it. 

Alex lifted the ring from its box and examined it closer. “They’re. . . it’s covered in music notes.” 

“Yes, it is,” Ryland said, kissing Alex’s head. The ring had been engraved with the stems and flags of music notes. The sapphires took the place of the noteheads. “You love music and I’m so proud of how far you’ve come as a singer. It felt appropriate.” 

“. . .Oh, Ryland,” Alex breathed. He ran the ring through his fingers. “It’s beautiful. . .” 

Ryland slipped both arms around Alex now and gently took the ring from his hand. Holding Alex’s left hand, he slipped the ring on his ring finger, then wrapped his arms around Alex’s collarbone. He kissed him again. “It’s official now.” 

Alex grinned, his eyes glistening. He lifted his hand and admired the ring. “It’s. . . it’s perfect.” 

“Glad you like it.” 

Alex’s smile faded slightly. “How am I ever going to find something this special for you?” 

Ryland chuckled. “Just a simple band is fine for me, Lexi.” 

“But this one is so unique. . .” 

“Because you’re so unique,” Ryland said. “Seriously, just a simple band is fine. I don’t need anything fancy.” 

Alex turned in Ryland’s arms, facing him. “Are you sure. . .?” 

“I’m sure,” Ryland said. He kissed the tip of Alex’s nose. “Besides, it’s the being married, not the symbol of marriage, that means the most to me.” 

Alex grinned at him, his eyes still sparkling. “We’re seriously going to get married.” 

“We seriously are, Alex,” Ryland said, smiling at him.

Alex reached up, stroked Ryland’s cheek, and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Ryland wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and returned the kiss. God, no matter how many times he locked lips with this man, it always felt magical. Unreal. How had he been so lucky as to have Alex in his life? His best friend, his partner, his fiancé, his. . . his future husband. 

But he pulled away after a moment. “We have a tournament to get to.” 

Alex stroked Ryland’s beard and leaned in for another kiss. “Just another minute. . .” 

\-----

They got home early that afternoon, having successfully won the tournament. Alex had declared he was going to try out a new cookie recipe in celebration, so the whole team entered the house, excitedly discussing the tournament. 

Ryland followed behind everyone, a smile on his face. Alex was finally back to acting like his normal self. Ryland had been right about that ring. It had erased the last bit of the damage Alex’s father had done.

He had better not show his ugliness around them again.

“Who wants hot chocolate while I bake?” Alex asked, slipping out of his sports coat.

Kamal rolled his eyes. “Again with the hot cocoa?” 

“I could just make you some chocolate milk,” Alex said grinning. He dropped his coat on one of the chairs in the living room.

“Hey Alex,” Ash said. “I noticed you aren’t wearing your normal rings. . . but you’ve got that new one on. Where’d you get it? It’s gorgeous.” 

Ryland halted at the entrance to the living room. 

Alex blushed brightly, but he smiled. “Ah. . . um. Ryland gave it to me, actually.” 

Ash blinked at him, looking back at the ring. Her eyes grew wide. “Oh my god. . .”

Sam seemed to pick it up too. “Oh my god, Ryland. Is that. . .?” 

Alex turned to Ryland, his smile blooming into one of the biggest grins Ryland had ever seen on him before. He held out his hand. Ryland smiled back and took it. 

Lorenzo let out a loud squee. “No way!” 

“Alex and I. . . we’re getting married,” Ryland said, leaning closer to his fiancé. 

“Oh my god, you guys!” Sam said, practically leaping out of her seat. “Congratulations!” Ash and Lorenzo added theirs as well. Kamal just rolled his eyes. 

The doorbell rang.

Alex immediately stiffened up next to Ryland, his smile gone. He tightened his grip on Ryland’s hand and turned toward the front hall.

Ryland shot a glare in the direction of the door. If that was anything from Alex’s father. . . He turned back to Alex and kissed his forehead. “I got it, Lexi. Go make your hot chocolate.” 

Alex’s frown deepened. “Ryland. . .” 

“He can’t touch you,” Ryland whispered to him. He reached up and gripped Alex’s shoulder. “Go make food like you wanted to. I’ve got this.” 

Alex still hesitated. The doorbell rang again, more insistent this time. Alex took one step toward the door.

Ryland stopped him. He held Alex’s head in one hand and pressed their foreheads together. “He can’t touch you,” he said, more firmly. “He can’t hurt you.” He stroked his hair. “I love you, and I’m going to protect you. Okay?” 

Alex closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. “Okay. . .” He let Ryland’s hand go and headed for the kitchen.

“Let me come with you,” Sam said. She stood, slightly fidgety, but she managed a smile. “I want to see how you make that hot cocoa of yours. It’s brilliant.” 

Alex gave her a small smile. Ryland nodded to her, hoping she understood how much it meant to him that she was giving Alex company when he needed it. They headed to the kitchen together. 

Ryland steeled himself and headed for the front door. 

A mailman waited on the other side of it, holding a large manila envelope. “Certified mail for Alex Taylor.” 

“He’s not here right now,” Ryland lied. “I can take that.” 

“He or a family member needs to sign for it,” the mailman said. 

“I’m his fiancé,” Ryland said, trying to keep his anger down. It wasn’t the mailman’s fault that Alex’s father was a huge dick. “I can sign for it.” 

The mailman shrugged and pulled out an electronic pad. He handed Ryland a stylus. “Sign here.” 

Ryland signed it and took the envelope. The mailman muttered a thanks and left. Ryland looked over the envelope. 

Sure enough, the name “Vincent Taylor” had been printed on the return address of the envelope. Alex’s father. 

Ryland was tempted to just shred the thing and leave it at that. But curiosity got the better of him and he opened it up.

_Alex,  
It has been two weeks since I sent the last letter and you have yet to cash the money order I sent you. I’m sure that means you also haven’t started the process of changing your name. I know you’re not that incompetent. Take care of this now. You cannot ignore this. I will keep good on my promise. Change your name or face the consequences.   
Vincent Taylor_

Ryland ground his teeth together, anger bubbling in his gut. That. . . disgusting, pig headed, monster. . . 

“Hey,” Ash said from behind Ryland. “You okay?” 

Ryland didn’t turn around. “Do you have a paper shredder at home?” 

Ash paused. “Um. Yeah, I do. Why?” 

“Do me a favor,” Ryland said. He slipped the letter back into the envelope, folded it up into a tiny square, and turned to Ash. “Take this home and shred it. Don’t tell Alex. Okay?” 

Ash gingerly took the folded envelope. “What is it?” 

“Alex’s pig of a father,” Ryland said. “Just destroy it. Please.” 

“Um. Sure.” She pocketed the envelope and frowned at Ryland. “You okay?” 

Ryland took a deep breath. “I will be.” Ash reached out and rubbed his shoulder. 

Alex poked his head out from the kitchen, frowning. “So. . . what was it?” 

“Nothing, Alex,” Ryland said. “Just someone handing out pamphlets.” 

Alex lowered his head. “Really?”

“Really.” 

Alex relaxed and his smile returned. “Hot cocoa will be ready soon.” 

Ryland returned the smile. “Awesome. Thanks.” Alex grinned wider and returned to the kitchen, bantering with Sam about the recipe. 

Ryland sighed, leaning closer to Ash. She rubbed his back gently.

God, this was going to be a battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be a fluffy chapter about Ryland telling his parents about his engagement... instead a character forced his way into the scene and this got far darker. Sorry everyone. =P Enjoy the story.

Ryland didn’t like having the house to himself. 

Perhaps there had been a time when he enjoyed it. Back before his relationship with Alex changed everything. But now when Alex had to be gone for long periods of time to record or practice with TWRP, Ryland just felt. . . empty. 

That feeling was exacerbated, ever since Alex’s father decided to start harassing Alex about changing his name. A week had passed since the last letter and in that time, four more had arrived. It was pure luck that Ryland had been able to intercept all of them.

He wouldn’t be able to protect Alex forever. 

He sighed, leaning back on the chair in front of his computer. Maybe it was a good thing Alex was out of the house for today. If another letter came, it’d be much easier to keep Alex from seeing it.   
But damn it, he couldn’t focus. How the hell could he fix this? 

Technically they could rush the marriage. Go for a simple court room marriage or something. But Alex was already talking excitedly about venues and invitations and food and Ryland couldn’t bring himself to strip that away from him. And it wouldn’t be the same to do a court room marriage first and a bigger ceremony after. Not to Alex. 

They could also just. . . change Alex’s name early, like his dad wanted. But the thought of giving in to Vincent’s selfish demands turned Ryland’s stomach sour. He’d sooner quit gaming, break off his engagement with Alex, and go live as a hermit. 

God. He didn’t know what to do. 

Ryland’s phone rang. Alex. He frowned a moment before picking up. “What’s up, Alex?” 

“Hey Ry,” Alex said, quiet. Almost. . . sad. 

Adrenaline immediately shot through Ryland’s spine, and images of Alex’s father dropping letters or, god forbid, showing up at Alex’s recording session bombarded his mind. “Hey, you okay? Did something happen?” 

“Ugh. . .” Alex said. “Just. . . so damn tired. I’m not used to the schedule of a full-time musician yet. And I’m not even technically full-time!” 

Ryland heaved relief. It wasn’t anything with his father. Just normal fatigue. God this stupid situation was really getting to him. “Sorry to hear, buddy.” 

“I’m just calling to let you know I probably won’t be home for dinner,” Alex said. His voice brightened a little. “Sung wrote a couple of songs specifically with my voice in mind and he wants to troubleshoot them before we record melodies and shit.” 

Ryland smiled. “Sounds awesome, Alex.” 

“I think there’s plenty of leftovers in the fridge,” Alex said. “I’ll probably just get something while I’m out.” 

“Alright then,” Ryland said. “Just be safe coming home.” 

“Of course.” Alex yawned into the phone. “Love you, baby bear.” 

Ryland chuckled a little. The nicknames Alex came up with while sleepy. . . “Love you too, Alex. See you tonight.” 

“See you.” Alex hung up. 

Ryland put the phone down and turned back to the screen. Back to the problem of Alex’s father.

Back to having no fucking clue what to do. He took a deep breath and pulled up Killcore for some practice.

Ryland was just finishing up dinner when the doorbell rang. He gritted his teeth and stood up, balling his hands into fists. If that was the mailman. . . the last thing he needed right now was another nasty letter from Alex’s father. There had to be a way to stop these things from coming. He walked to the front hall and opened the door. 

“Look is there any way to just--” He stopped dead in his tracks. 

It wasn’t the mailman.

It was Vincent Taylor. In the flesh. 

The gray-haired man stood nearly four inches taller than Ryland, glaring at him with unforgiving gray eyes. He wore a crisp, black suit, red tie, and an expression that could kill daisies on the spot. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Ryland spat.

“I want to talk to Alex,” Vincent said, his monotone voice practically piercing Ryland through the heart. “This game has gone on long enough.” 

Ryland just froze. He could hardly force the words out. “I. . . Alex. Alex isn’t here. He’s recording.” 

Vincent winced, as if the news physically hurt him. “Then tell me when he’ll be back so I can talk to him.” 

Ryland blinked a moment, frowning. His gaze turned to a glare. “No.” 

Vincent met Ryland’s eyes, one eyebrow up. “No?”

“No,” Ryland repeated, his heart pounding with the defiance he somehow managed against this imposing figure. “That’s none of your business.” 

“He’s my son,” Vincent insisted in his monotone voice. 

“You _disowned_ him,” Ryland snarled, snatching a hold of his anger to keep himself going. “You filed a _fucking restraining order_ against him. Just being here violates that.” 

“He’s still my son.” 

“You told him it would have been better if he had _never been born,”_ Ryland snapped, the anger boiling so high he could hardly see straight. “You have no right to call him your son.” 

Vincent blinked now, staring at Ryland as if he was seeing him for the first time. “Who are you anyway?” 

Vincent’s sudden full attention on Ryland sent a shock through his whole body and his bravado slipped away. Vincent should know who Ryland was. There was no way Alex had never mentioned him before. Just one more piece of evidence proving how little Vincent cared about his own son. 

Ryland choked on his response, barely able to get the words out. “His fiancé. . .”

Vincent frowned. “His what?”   
“I’m his _fiancé,_ you selfish pig,” Ryland said, his voice shaking. Damn it, he wanted that to be so much stronger. . . he wanted to shove it in Vincent’s face. He wanted Vincent shocked speechless. “I’m the man who’s going to marry that son you wish had never been born.” 

Vincent’s eyes grew wide as he stared. Ryland allowed himself a moment of extreme satisfaction. Let him shit on _that._ Let him claim Alex was worthless when he had someone planning to marry him.

Until Vincent blew it all away with a laugh. 

God, that was the darkest laugh Ryland had ever heard. It sent chills down his spine. 

“His fiancé,” Vincent said. “I’m sure. Just tell me where Alex is and stop this stupid charade. It won’t get him out of the situation he’s in.” 

Ryland stared, incredulous. “It’s not a charade!” 

“Please,” Vincent said. “I don’t know why Alex thought having someone pretend to be his fiancé would fix things, but it’s a poor attempt. Though I suppose he never was intelligent enough to hide his mistakes.” 

Ryland just stared. Unbelievable. Fucking _unbelievable._ “Are you seriously that blind?” 

Vincent crossed his arms. “You obviously don’t know my son.” 

_“You_ obviously don’t know your son,” Ryland said, shaking with anger. God, this man was totally blind. Ryland could spend days berating him, and weeks telling him how amazing his “worthless” son was, but Vincent wasn’t worth the effort. “Just. . . leave. You don’t belong here.”

Vincent glared. “I want--”

 _“I don’t give a fuck what you want,”_ Ryland snapped. “Alex isn’t here. You legally shouldn’t even be here. And I’ll be damned if I let you anywhere near him if I can possibly help it. Get the fuck out before I call the police.” 

Vincent huffed. “He can’t hide forever.” 

“His name will change when we get married,” Ryland said. “On _our_ time, not yours. You’ll get the name change you wanted. You’re just going to have be fucking patient. Keeping his name for a few months longer won’t mean a damn thing to you or your company and you know it.” He glared. “Get the fuck _out.”_

Vincent narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He turned and walked away.

Ryland slowly shut the door, consciously trying not to slam it. He slumped to the floor, shaking so badly that he could hardly stay standing. 

God. Thank god Alex had to stay late for work. 

God, when was this going to end?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really broke me to write... Sorry guys...

“Hey Ry. . .” Alex’s voice was gentle, but concerned. “You doing okay?” 

Ryland looked down at his partner – his fiancé – weary. Alex hadn’t gotten home from his recording session until nearly midnight but Ryland couldn’t make himself go to bed without having his partner back in his arms. 

They were laying in bed together, Alex on Ryland’s chest, Ryland’s arms tangled around Alex, holding him close. It was weird how Ryland normally avoided physical contact. . . but these last few weeks he had clung to it, clung to Alex, as if somehow the contact would just. . . protect him. Keep him safe from his father’s toxicity. 

Vincent’s glare still burned in his mind. The careless way he tossed Alex aside. The laughter at Ryland’s announcement of their engagement. The complete, blind idiocy he showed toward his son.

His _son._ That still stung, and it was worse after seeing the man in person, tossing aside his own flesh and blood. Ryland wasn’t terribly close with his parents, mainly do to physical distance, but he never once doubted that they loved him, even during his meltdown over DOTA as a kid. And they showed full support for his relationship with Alex. 

Vincent made excuses as to why it couldn’t be real. God, what a jackass. 

“Ry?” 

Ryland blinked, sighed, and pulled Alex closer to him, stroking his hair, the idea that holding him against his own body would protect him from his father still lingering in his mind. Could Alex hear his racing heart? Feel his short breaths? Did he recognize Ryland’s fear, wondering if Vincent would show up to their home again, at a time when Ryland couldn’t protect Alex from him? 

Alex shifted. “Ryland, please answer me. . .” 

Ryland couldn’t lie. “I’m scared, Lexi.” 

Alex rubbed Ryland’s bare shoulder. “About what?” 

Ryland shut his eyes and pressed a kiss to Alex’s head. “I just. . . I just want you to be safe.” 

Alex lifted his head and met Ryland’s eyes. “What makes you think I’m not?” 

“I don’t. . .” Ryland sighed. He stroked the bit of stubble on Alex’s chin. “I don’t know. I’m just. . . scared.” 

Alex frowned, then laid his head on Ryland’s shoulder, burying his face in his neck. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.” 

Alex paused, then lifted his head and lightly kissed Ryland’s neck. “I love you.” He cuddled close, pressing his left hand against Ryland’s chest, where he could feel the ring on Alex’s finger. He hadn’t taken it off since Ryland gave it to him. “My fiancé.”

Ryland shuddered. His fiancé. He clung to that. Alex was his fiancé. No matter what his father said. God, this was too much. He tightened his grip on Alex. “I love you too.” 

It took a long time before Ryland fell into a fitful sleep. 

\-----

“Ryland, what is with you today?” Ash asked, after they lost their core for the fifth time in practice. “It’s like you’re not even here. Is something wrong?” 

It was nearly 5PM, and so far, Vincent hadn’t shown his ugly mug around the house. But every knock, every creek, every out-of-place sound set him on edge. He couldn’t focus on anything. 

Except Alex’s occasional touches. Alex hardly left Ryland’s side all day, obviously acutely aware of Ryland’s mood. His touches were both comforting and terrifying. It was a good reminder that he was still there, still fine, still loving Ryland. . . but it was also a good reminder about why Ryland was so nervous in the first place.

What would he do if Vincent showed up? How would he protect Alex? How the hell could he focus on something as meaningless as Killcore when all he could worry about was keeping his fiancé safe from his toxic father? 

Alex gripped Ryland’s shoulder, rubbing it gently, leaning close to him. He squatted near Ryland’s chair. “Ryland. . .” 

“I’m fine,” Ryland said, focusing on Alex’s touch. “I’m just having an off day.” 

The team exchanged glances, but no one seemed convinced. 

Alex eyed Ryland, frowning. He knew something was up. Of course he did. Ryland couldn’t keep anything from him. Alex pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Ryland’s head before turning to the team. “Guys, I think practice is over today. We can--”

The doorbell rang. 

Both Ryland and Alex stiffened at the sound and everyone turned their gaze to the door. Ryland forced himself to his feet, keeping a hard grip on Alex’s shoulder, willing him to stay where he was. “Stay here. I’ll get it.” 

“Ryland--”

“Stay here please, Alex,” Ryland repeated and practically ran for the door, mentally arming himself for whatever waited on the other side. His heart beat against his chest as he twisted the knob.

Even mentally prepared, even knowing who was inevitably on the other side of the door, even after the crazy confrontation from yesterday, seeing Vincent standing on his porch sent a spear through Ryland’s heart. He glared at the man.

“I know Alex is here because his pathetic excuse for transportation is in the driveway,” Vincent said before Ryland had a chance to even open his mouth. “Let me see him.” He tried pushing his way through the door. 

Ryland slammed his hand against the door frame, blocking Vincent with his arm. 

Vincent glared at him. “Let me through.” 

“This is my home,” Ryland snarled. “Mine and Alex’s home. You don’t fucking belong here. Get the fuck out before I call the police.”

“I have the right to see my son.” 

“You lost that right when you told him he was _better off dead,”_ Ryland said, his voice trembling. “Leave right now or--”

“Dad. . .?” 

Ryland’s heart dropped into his stomach. He turned. 

Alex stood not far behind him, shock on his face like Ryland had never seen before. His wide eyes glistened, his jaw hung loose, his hands visibly trembled. 

Ryland’s chest ached seeing Alex so. . . stunned. _Damn it,_ he hadn’t been able to protect Alex from this. He held out a hand. “Alex, please--”

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Alex said, his voice breaking, ignoring Ryland’s words. “You said--”

“I said you need to change your last name or face the consequences,” Vincent said, cold as ice. “And I’m here to make sure that happens if I have to drag you to the courthouse myself.” He moved to enter the house. Alex took a step back, seemingly unsure of how to react.

Ryland turned and blocked the door again, scowling. “If you lay a single _finger_ on him--”

“And get this idiot away from me,” Vincent said, glaring at Ryland. “He had the gall to lie and tell me he was your fiancé when I came looking for you yesterday, as if that somehow justifies your laziness in changing your name.” 

Ryland’s face grew hot and he chanced a glance at Alex. Alex stared at him, confused at first, until his expression dawned understanding. “Ryland. . . that’s why. . .”

Ryland frowned. Damn it all. _Damn_ it all! “Alex, I’m sorry. . . I just. . . I wanted. . .” 

“Can we please end this ridiculous charade and take care of this now?” Vincent said, crossing his arms. “I have far more important things to be dealing with than this nonsense.” 

Alex continued staring at Ryland, broken, as if Ryland had betrayed him. Ryland shut his eyes and turned away. Damn it, maybe he should have told Alex. He shouldn’t have hidden it from him. 

_Damn it all._

But then a familiar arm wrapped around his collarbone. He opened his eyes, surprised to find Alex holding him close, his fiance’s fast heartbeat pounding against his back. He leaned into Alex, reaching a hand up and gripping his fingers. He lightly stroked the sapphire encrusted engagement ring and stared straight into Vincent’s eyes. 

“Dad,” Alex said, his voice quivering, but firm. “Ryland is my fiancé. He didn’t lie to you. We’re. . .” He took a deep breath. “We’re going to get married.” 

Vincent stared for several long moments, completely unbelieving, as if he couldn’t comprehend why anyone would want to marry his son. Ryland tightened his grip on Alex’s fingers. 

Whatever Ryland was expecting Vincent to do – scream, laugh, continue to deny the whole thing – was nothing like what actually happened. 

“Unbelievable,” Vincent said. Ryland raised an eyebrow, confused. Vincent shook his head. “Just when I thought you couldn’t stoop any lower, Alex.” 

Alex stiffened against Ryland. 

Vincent continued. “Any time I think you might have even the slightest potential to become something more than the pathetic creature you are, you drop to an even lower level.”

Alex started shaking at Vincent’s words, and he wrapped his other arm around Ryland’s collarbone, holding him closer. He buried his face in Ryland’s neck.

But Vincent wouldn’t stop. “All this nonsense you do. . . Working in a comedy band, coaching an . . ‘esports’ team. . .” He glared at Ryland. “Marrying _that.”_

Ryland desperately searched for words, for anger, for the strength to do anything to shut Vincent up, but he was so stunned that nothing came out. Alex’s body shook with soundless sobs and Ryland felt his tears on the back of his neck.

“I didn’t raise you to be this way,” Vincent said, his voice rising. “You were supposed to take on my business, replace me as head of the company, take care of me and my business when I retire. . . that was the deal. That was the only reason I let your mother _keep you.”_

A strangled sob escaped Alex’s lips and he trembled against Ryland. 

Ryland’s mind screamed at him. _Say something, shut him up, make him stop just **do something!**_

 

But his throat just seized up. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It didn’t feel real. He couldn’t make his brain respond.

“I should have insisted on that abortion,” Vincent snarled. “I should have demanded she get rid of you the moment we found out she was pregnant. But she was so insistent. I had to give in. I was weak and now I’m paying the price. I’ve ended up with a pathetic, worthless, idiotic--”

_“Just stop it!”_

Alex’s desperate, broken voice in Ryland’s ear snapped him out of it. He tilted his head toward Alex, but Alex tightened his grip on him, holding him in place. 

Vincent narrowed his eyes. “You--”

“I have spent _my whole life_ trying to please you,” Alex sputtered. “Trying to make you proud of me. . . trying to make you love. . . love me. Nothing I have ever done has ever been good enough.” He choked out a sob. “Nothing I do will _ever_ be good enough. . . I see that now.” 

Ryland gripped Alex’s arm with his free hand. God, he hadn’t heard Alex this upset since his breakdowns and panic attacks during the alcohol withdrawals. “Alex. . .”

“But you know what?” Alex continued, his tone hardening. He glared at his father. _“I don’t need you._ I don’t need your _money,_ I don’t need your _approval,_ I don’t need your . . . love. I have two jobs that I love that make me enough to provide for my needs. I have amazing friends who care about me. And. . .” He snuggled close to Ryland, despite Vincent’s look of disgust. “I have Ryland.” He took a deep breath. “I have my family. I have my life. I don’t _fucking need you.”_

Ryland took a deep, shuddering breath. That took a lot of guts. But Alex did it. He did what Ryland couldn’t do. Ryland shut his eyes and pressed an encouraging kiss to Alex’s arm, still wrapped tightly around him, hoping that Alex understood how proud he was of him.

Vincent glared. “That has nothing to do with why I’m here.” 

“I am _not_ giving in to your demands,” Alex said. “You can’t do anything to me.”

“I already told you--”

“If your lawyers could do anything you promised you would do, you wouldn’t be here,” Alex said. “You’d just serve me with papers like you have for everything else you’ve done to me. You can’t touch me.”

Vincent glowered.

“Ryland and I are going to get married,” Alex said, still holding Ryland tight. “I’m not going to tell you when because I am not going to give you any opportunity to disrupt it. My name will change then and _only_ then. And I don’t give a _fuck_ if you don’t like it.” He took a shuddering breath and sniffled, his final words coming out in shudders. “Get out of my life.” 

Vincent stood there, staring, speechless. He blinked a moment, looking between Ryland and Alex. Footsteps sounded behind them and Ryland knew the other members of their team had walked up behind Alex, leaving Vincent completely outnumbered. 

The old man could do nothing. 

He shot one final glare at Alex then turned around and walked off without another word. Ryland watched him get in his car and drive off before he shut the door. 

Alex pressed his face into the back of Ryland’s neck and gave in to the sobbing. Ryland turned around in Alex’s grip and wrapped his arms around him. 

_“God,_ Ryland. . .” 

“I know, Alex,” Ryland said, pressing a kiss to Alex’s head. “I know that was hard.” 

Alex shook in his arms. “. . .I can’t believe I did that.” 

“It was the right thing to do,” Ryland said, kissing him again. “He’s never going to change. You don’t need that toxicity in your life.” 

Alex held him close, still sobbing. “. . .I’m never going to see my parents again.” 

Ryland didn’t know how to respond to that. Alex was probably right. And, at least in the case of his father, Ryland didn’t see that as a bad thing. But Alex still loved his parents. Ryland didn’t know how to rectify the situation. He closed his eyes and pulled Alex closer, still pressing kisses to his hair, hoping his love would be enough. 

Alex nuzzled shakily into Ryland’s neck. “. . .Don’t let me go.” 

“Never,” Ryland said. “I love you, and I will never let you go.”

Ash, Sam, and Lorenzo walked up behind Alex, wary, but when Ash put her hand on his back, he calmed considerably. Sam and Lorenzo followed her example, and while Kamal wouldn’t touch Alex, he still stood close by as a form of solidarity, his expression unusually somber. 

It still took a long time for Alex to finally stop sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably got one more chapter after this one, guys. <3

“Ryland,” Alex muttered. “Why do you love me?” 

Ryland was sitting on their couch in front of the TV, trying to find any channel that might soothe his frazzled nerves. 

The team had stayed for over an hour after Vincent left, comforting Alex, assuring him that he was loved and his father was an idiot (Kamal was especially good at articulating that) until eventually they coaxed a smile out of him. It wasn’t perfect, Ryland knew, but it was a good start. 

Alex grew very quiet after they had left, though.

Ryland also learned something new about Alex. When Alex was in a good mood and he cooked or baked, he liked trying new things. A new cookie recipe, a dinner he found from a YouTube chef, a new technique for making fluffy rice or dressing. 

But when he was upset, he went for the old familiar. In this case, simple chocolate chip cookies. Ryland had played sous chef to Alex as they made the batter. 

Damn, there was so much he didn’t know about Alex. How fucking selfish had he been to ignore these things about his best friend?

Now Alex stood over Ryland with two cups of hot cocoa and a plate of cookies, straight out of the oven. Frowning. 

Ryland blinked at him a moment, mildly stunned. “Do you really have to ask that question?” 

Alex chewed his bottom lip before sitting next to Ryland. He passed him a cookie and his cocoa, but wouldn’t look him in the eye. “. . .Yes.” 

Ryland looked over his fiancé. God, he looked so broken. He put his cocoa and cookie down before drawing Alex into a strong hug. “Because you’re amazing.” 

Alex let out a shuddering sigh, leaning into Ryland’s hug. He shut his eyes, though Ryland already glimpsed the tears Alex had tried to hide. 

Ryland reached up and gently thumbed the escaping tears away. “You’re the most amazing person I know, Alex,” he continued. “You’ve faced things that would break apart any other person and you’ve survived them. You’ve refused to let the bad things in life drag you down. You have a smile that can melt away sadness and hate.” He kissed Alex’s temple. “And you’re literally a lifesaver. I wouldn’t be here today without you.” He lifted Alex’s chin and looked him in the eye. “That’s why I love you.” 

Alex stared at Ryland, his eyes glistening. He sniffled. “. . .Then why doesn’t my father love me?” 

Ryland frowned. He stroked Alex’s cheek. “Because your father never saw you for what you were. Because he’s too busy trying to impose his own ideas of what you should be on you rather than accepting you for who you are.” He closed his eyes, sighed, and pressed their foreheads together. “I know I’ve had those problems too.” 

Alex glanced up at Ryland, eyes wide. “Ryland. . .”

Ryland gently held Alex’s head. “I was so. . . self-absorbed. . . caught up in my own problems. . . I wasn’t. . .”

Alex cupped Ryland’s chin and cut off his words with a kiss. He slowly slid his mouth over Ryland’s, soft, gentle, as he stroked Ryland’s beard. Ryland kissed him back, shuddering, holding tightly to Alex.

Alex pulled back after a moment and looked in Ryland’s eyes. “Never, not one time in the whole time I’ve known you, have you ever even remotely treated me the way my father has. Don’t compare yourself to him. You’re nothing like him.” He nuzzled into Ryland’s neck. “We’ve both had our selfish moments. It happens. But they’re nothing like my father’s selfishness. Not even close.” He traced Ryland’s jaw with kisses. “You know. . . I wouldn’t be here without you either. I need you.” He kissed Ryland’s temple. “I love you.” 

Ryland let out a quiet breath. “I love you, too.”

Alex finally smiled again. He reached over and passed a fresh cookie to Ryland. But then his smile faded.

“Alex?” 

“I just don’t understand him,” Alex said. “He’s an entrepreneur. His business exists because he built it from the ground up.” He nibbled on his cookie. “That’s. . . that’s what I’m doing, isn’t it? Coaching our team to greatness? Working with a fast-growing independent band? Building something from the ground up based on what I love. . .” He shook his head. “Why isn’t that good enough?” 

“Alex,” Ryland said. “Let me ask you something. If you really dropped everything you’re doing right now, got yourself a business job, worked your way to the top, bought a Ferrari and a nice house, and married some trophy wife, completely shunning the band and the team, what would your father say?” 

Alex paused. “He’d. . . he’d probably tell me I spent too much money on the car.” 

“So what does that tell you?” 

Alex took a deep breath. “What I already said. That nothing I do will ever be good enough, even if I follow his expectations to the letter.” 

Ryland wrapped an arm around Alex, pulled him close, and kissed the top of his head. “So don’t worry about him. You don’t have to be good enough for him. You’re already more than good enough for me.”

Alex leaned against Ryland. “Thanks, Ry.” 

“Besides,” Ryland said, rubbing Alex’s arm. “We’ve got more important things to think about. Don’t we have a wedding to plan? Do you have colors picked out yet?” 

A dreamy look overcame Alex’s face as he nuzzled into Ryland’s shoulder. “I was thinking blue and white. Like, we could wear white tuxes with blue vests and blue ties or something.” 

Ryland kissed his head. “Bowties or regular ties?” 

“Oh, bowties,” Alex said. “Bowties are cool.” He sighed, smiling. “And I was thinking like, blue flowers for centerpieces. Maybe orchids? With something simple like white carnations or just baby’s breath or something.” 

“Do you have a venue?”

“I’ve got a couple in mind,” Alex said. “Depending on how many people we’re going to invite. I assume you want it small.” 

Ryland frowned. “Yeah, probably. Sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Alex said. “I like the idea anyway.” He grinned. “Maybe I could do the catering myself.”

Ryland nuzzled into Alex’s hair. “As long as we get cookies.”

“And hot cocoa?”

Ryland chuckled. “And hot cocoa.” 

Alex grew quiet. “. . .Hey Ry.” 

“What’s up?” 

Alex dug his hands into his pockets. “I um. . . I have something for you.” 

Ryland raised both eyebrows. “Oh?” 

“I had been debating whether I should give it to you before the wedding or not but. . .” Alex fidgeted next to Ryland. “After everything that’s happened. . . I want you to have it now.” 

Ryland’s face flushed. “My ring. . .?” 

Alex pulled a small box from one of his pockets. He passed it to Ryland. “Your ring.”

Ryland gently pulled open the box.

Just like he requested, it was a simple band, thick, silver, with gold lining each edge of the ring. He smiled and pulled it out, running his fingers over it. 

Alex gently held Ryland’s hands. “I know you said you wanted something simple but. . . I couldn’t help myself.” 

Ryland blinked at him. “What do you mean?” 

“Check the inside of the ring.” 

Ryland glanced on the inner parts of the ring. Words in fancy scripted had been etched into the metal.   
_  
My hero  
My rock  
My strength  
You are my shining light  
_  
Ryland read the words three times, letting the tears build in his eyes. He smiled. “It’s. . . a poem.” 

“It’s a song,” Alex corrected. “One I’m working on with TWRP. It. . . it should be finished before we put out our next album. I don’t think I’ll have it finished in time to sing it at the wedding, but. . .”

“Oh, Lexi. . .” Ryland pulled his fiancé close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s perfect.”

Alex took the ring from Ryland and slipped it on Ryland’s finger, smiling the whole time. “And with this ring. . .”

Ryland giggled. Actually fucking giggled. He twisted the ring on his finger. “This is real. Seriously real. We’re seriously getting married.” 

Alex kissed Ryland’s cheek. “No matter what my father says.” 

“No matter what _anyone_ says,” Ryland said. He held Alex tight and shut his eyes. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

When they went to bed that night, Alex once again snuggled against Ryland’s chest, Ryland continued admiring the ring on his finger. Alex threaded his fingers between Ryland’s so their rings touched.

Ryland smiled. It looked so. . . perfect. He shivered with pleasure. “Alex. You’re going to be my husband.” 

“I know,” Alex said, pressing a kiss to Ryland’s chest. “I can’t wait.” He cuddled closer to Ryland. “Goodnight, Ry.” 

Ryland kissed Alex’s head. “Goodnight, Lexi.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ryland paced back and forth in the spare bedroom of Lorenzo’s house, trying to calm his nerves. He should be comfortable. He knew Lorenzo’s house. Lorenzo had graciously opened his backyard for their wedding and his kitchen for Alex to cook for the reception. Everything about this was familiar and safe.

But _god,_ he couldn’t stop moving.

He polished his white shoes. Again. He buttoned his white coat’s sleeves, then unbuttoned them, then buttoned them again. He adjusted his blue bowtie. Then readjusted it. Then decided it would always be crooked so why bother? Then he readjusted it again. He fretted over his blue vest, but could never quite find out what was wrong with it, so he managed to avoid messing with it too much. Then he checked and double checked and triple checked his boutonnière, a blue orchid blossom paired with a white rose, attached to his jacket with a pearl-tipped pin.

He looked longingly at his nude ring finger, the loss of his ring feeling like the loss of a dear loved one, even if it was only for a few hours. Ash had the rings now, both of them, as their ring bearer. He flexed his hand. He didn’t like the naked feeling.

“Stop fretting so much, Ryland,” his father Jim said. Jim wore a crisp black suit, blue bowtie, and blue vest, with a similar, but less fancy boutonnière pinned on him. He smiled at his son from a corner of the room. “You’re going to make yourself sick.” 

“Why the hell am I so nervous?” Ryland said, his voice shaking. “It’s just Alex. My best friend. My partner. My fiancé.” 

“Your husband, in about an hour or so,” Jim said. 

Ryland buried his face in his hands, his loose hair falling forward. “Oh _god.”_

“It’s natural to be nervous, son,” Jim said. “Think I wasn’t nervous when I married your mother?” 

Ryland rubbed his arms and sighed. “. . .You didn’t have the threat of your in-laws ruining the whole thing hanging over your head.” 

Jim frowned. “Fair point.” He squeezed Ryland’s shoulder. “But I don’t think Vincent will show.” 

“. . .You don’t know that.”

Jim’s frown deepened. “Want me to pop him one if he shows up?” 

Ryland rolled his eyes. “That’s a great way to start this marriage. Lawsuits from my in-laws.” He shut his eyes tight. “Holy _fuck,_ I’m _getting married.”_

Jim gripped both of Ryland’s shoulders. “Son. Tell me something. Do you love Alex?” 

Ryland blinked at him. “Of course I do.” 

“And Alex loves you.” 

“Of course he does,” Ryland said, frowning. “Where are you going with this?” 

Jim smiled. “You have nothing to worry about then. I won’t say you have no reason to be nervous, because you certainly do, but this is just a few hours out of your day. Then you have the rest of your life to enjoy with your husband. And it’ll be amazing.” He gave Ryland a hug, careful of the boutonnières. “I’m proud of you, son. I think this is one of the best decisions you’ve ever made. You were meant to be with Alex and I’m proud to have him in the family because he makes you so happy.” He broke the hug and smiled again. “You’ll be just fine.” 

Ryland let out a slow breath, but he managed a smile. “Thanks, Dad. I needed to hear that.” 

The door to the bedroom opened and Ryland’s mother, Hannah walked in. She smiled, eyes sparkling. “You look fantastic, Ryland.” 

Ryland smiled at her. “Thanks, Mom.”

“I just wanted you to know that Vivian is here,” Hannah said. “Alex is all ready to go. We’ll be lining up the profession in a few minutes.” 

Ryland blinked slowly. Vivian. The one person from Alex’s family that he invited to the wedding. His grandmother. 

Somehow, despite his horrible relationship with his parents, Alex had always been super close with his grandmother on his mom’s side. Ryland had never met her until the rehearsal dinner, but he could see instantly why Alex loved her so much. She was open, understanding, loving, and kind, and Ryland saw a lot of Alex in her. 

When Alex had introduced her to Ryland, she immediately drew him into a big hug and thanked him for he had done for Alex. She spent most of the dinner next to the two of them, telling them all the wonderful stories she had about her own marriage and how she couldn’t wait for them to start collecting their own stories. 

Ryland liked her instantly. And he was incredibly grateful that Alex had someone so special in his corner, especially today.

She would be walking down the aisle with Alex for the ceremony. 

Ryland had asked both his parents to walk the aisle with him. Partially because he was so damn nervous but. . . partially because they had planned something special for Alex to welcome him to the family.

Hannah took Ryland’s hands into her own. “I’m so excited for you, Ryland,” she said. “This has been a long time coming and I’m glad it’s finally happening. It’s where you belong.” Jim smiled and nodded. 

Ryland took a deep breath, but he smiled. “Thanks. I feel that way too.” 

After Ryland checked himself over one more time (“Seriously, Ryland, you look fine, stop fidgeting,” Jim said), they headed out of the bedroom and into the den, which led out into the backyard. 

Alex was already waiting there with Vivian at his side. 

Ryland stared, awestruck. 

God, Alex was fucking gorgeous. It didn’t matter that he was wearing the exact same outfit as Ryland, he just looked stunning. A hair and makeup artist that worked with TWRP had offered his services to them as wedding present and had somehow managed to tame Alex’s normally unruly hair, making it frame his face perfectly. He had just a tiny bit of stubble gracing his chin, but that’s the way Ryland liked it. The white and blue tux just made Alex glow.

Or maybe that was his uncontrollable smile. He was just radiant. 

“You look fantastic, Ry. . .” Alex said, barely above a whisper.

“I. . . uh. . . thanks. . .” Ryland muttered. “You too.” 

Alex reached out and took Ryland’s hand and for a brief moment, it was just the two of them, hand in hand, staring into each other’s eyes. Ryland’s heart swelled. 

He was seriously about to marry this man. 

Vivian gently put her hand on Alex’s wrist and smiled at them both. “Shall we get started?” 

Alex and Vivian went first, down the aisle among their guests. Like Ryland had wanted, it was a small group. Their team was there of course, as well as several members of Ryland’s extended family who Ryland was particularly close with. His Aunt Debbie and her wife were particularly emotional as the procession started. Ryland tried not to focus on them too much because he didn’t want them to inspire his own tears. The last thing he wanted was to start blubbering at his own wedding. He’d have plenty of time to do that later. 

Alex led Vivian to a seat on the front row, then stood in front of Lorenzo, who had offered to officiate, locking eyes with Ryland. 

It was a damn good thing Alex kept his gaze on Ryland, because he wasn’t sure his nerves would let him move otherwise. With a little prompting from his parents, they started down the aisle. 

When they reached Alex, rather than sitting down immediately, both Hannah and Jim gave Alex big hugs. And when Jim broke his hug with Alex, he looked him right in the eye, smiling.

“Welcome to the family, Alex,” he said quietly. “I will be proud to call you my son. You belong here.” 

Alex blinked at him, eyes glistening. He didn’t seem capable of finding words of thanks, but he smiled and nodded to Jim. Jim patted his shoulder before taking Ryland’s hand and passing it to Alex. 

So much of the rest of the ceremony was a blur for Ryland, but two parts stood out to him that he’d never forget. 

The first was Alex slipping the ring on Ryland’s finger. It didn’t matter that it was a familiar ring and that Alex had already done this once before. It finally felt real. Solid. And even more so when Ryland slipped Alex’s ring on his finger. God, this was real. Alex. . . Alex was his husband. Not his fiancé anymore. Not his husband-to-be.

Alex was his _husband._ His honest-to-god husband. Ryland grinned and he just couldn’t stop. 

The second thing was the kiss. It really wasn’t much different physically than any of their other kisses. Alex’s lips on his own, Ryland’s hand on Alex’s chin, Alex’s hands running through Ryland’s hair. . . But emotionally. . . it was like being transported into another world, where only he and Alex existed. Just him and. . . and his husband. His partner. The man he’d spend the rest of his life with. 

That got the tears flowing. 

When they finally broke the kiss, Ryland was still in their private world, staring into Alex’s eyes, grinning uncontrollably. 

Alex stroked Ryland’s beard, his radiant smile taking over his face. “I love you so much, Ryland. . .”

Ryland pressed their foreheads together. “I love you too. . . more than words can express. You truly are the love of my life, Lexi.” 

The applause from their guests finally dragged Ryland back to reality.

\-----

The reception was pretty much exactly as Alex had envisioned it. Ryland had gotten them to Lorenzo’s house early so Alex could cook and they ended up with a wide buffet of all kinds of recipes, new and familiar. 

And cookies of course. Ryland had insisted. 

But no alcohol. Ryland was proud of Alex for that one. He had been worried that Alex would try and convince him to allow just a little alcohol to celebrate, but when he had regrettably talked with him about it, intending to put his foot down on the subject, Alex had just kissed his forehead and assured him that the last thing he wanted to start this marriage off with was a relapse. 

So instead they had sparkling cider. . . and a hot cocoa fountain, with Alex’s homemade recipe flowing in it. Getting it to work hadn’t been easy, but they managed it and it was big hit. 

Once again, most of the events of the reception pretty much blurred out in Ryland’s mind, but he remembered the fantastic feelings that came with it. The pictures with family and friends, the dances that he reluctantly consented to, the amazing food that his husband – _his husband_ – had made for the guests. 

But all too soon it was over and done with and he was left with just Alex and a handful of guests sticking around to help clean up. 

“This was really something, Alex,” Jim said, sneaking an extra bite of a homemade pasta. “Remind me to have you guys over for Thanksgiving this year.” 

Alex looked up from a bowl he was washing, grinning. “I love cooking.” 

Both he and Ryland had gotten out of their tuxes and into normal clothes to clean up after the party, Ryland’s hair back in its signature ponytail. Ryland smiled, staring at Alex. His husband. 

God, it finally felt real. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s cheek. Alex blushed and returned the kiss. 

After the house was clean and they had said a few final goodbyes, Ryland finally felt like he was coming down from the adrenaline high of the ceremony. He sat in one of Lorenzo’s couches, sighing. 

Lorenzo grinned at them. “I hope my wedding is at least half as happy as yours was,” he said. “Assuming I get married someday.” 

“Oh, come on, Lorenzo,” Alex said, taking a seat next to Ryland. “We all know it’s just a matter of time before you get with your new property manager.” 

Lorenzo blushed, but he smiled. “Do you need help taking the wedding gifts to your car?” 

“We’ve got it, Lorenzo,” Ryland said. “Just give us a few minutes.” 

Lorenzo nodded and left the room.

Alex snuggled into Ryland’s side. “I forgot about wedding gifts.” 

Ryland chuckled. “I did too, to be honest.” He pressed a kiss to Alex’s head. “Alex. . . You’re my husband now.” 

Alex wrapped an arm around Ryland’s torso. “I’m. . . I’m Alex Tate now.” 

Ryland closed his eyes. “You are. How do you feel about that?” 

Alex smiled, leaned up, and softly kissed Ryland. He broke away after a moment. “It’s the person I’m meant to be.” 

Ryland smiled. “I’m glad.” 

“Sorry to interrupt you boys,” Vivian said, walking into the room. She held a small blue box in her hands. “But if I could have a moment of your time.” 

Alex sat up, frowning. “Grandma? I didn’t know you were still here.” 

“Just for a few minutes before my taxi gets here, honey,” she said, smiling. “I just had a couple of things to do before I left.” She turned to Ryland. “First of all. . .”

Ryland frowned. “Uh. . . yeah?” 

“I’m sure I don’t really have to say this since it’s obvious how much you love him, but I’m going to anyway, since I’m Alex’s grandmother and I’m pretty much obligated to say it,” she said. “But take care of my grandson, okay?” 

Ryland smiled. “Of course.” 

“And second of all. . .” She turned to Alex and passed him the blue box. “This is a gift. From your mother.” 

Alex’s eyes grew wide and he gingerly took the box. 

“I know you don’t get along with your father, Alex,” Vivian said. “And frankly I don’t blame you. Honestly the only good thing that ever came out of him was you. Besides that, he’s a waste of space and I’ve said that for years. But. . .” her voice grew dark. “Your mother still loves you. It’s why she fought to keep you when she found out she was pregnant. You were a refuge for her for so long because of Vincent’s nonsense. But please don’t blame her. She feels trapped and she doesn’t know how to escape. I truly believe that someday she’ll be brave enough to do so, but it’s hard to convince herself to since Vincent isn’t physical abusive. It’s harder to the see the abuse when it’s mental.” 

Alex lowered his head, tears picking at the corners of his eyes. “I know that feeling. . .” Ryland wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders. 

Vivian smiled sadly and took Ryland and Alex’s hands into her own. “You two will be amazing together, as you always have been,” she said. “I’ll take care of your mother. You two take care of each other. You have a life to live now.” She squeezed their hands. “One life. As marriage should be.” 

Alex smiled. “Thanks, Grandma.” 

Vivian nodded. “Time for me to go home. You tell me if you need anything, okay?”

“We will,” Ryland said. 

Vivian let their hands go and left. 

Alex stared at the box in his hand. “I’m scared to open this, Ryland.” 

Ryland covered Alex’s hand with his own. “We can do it together.” 

They lifted the lid. 

Dozens of pictures lay in neat piles in the box. Alex stared, then picked a pile of pictures up. “They’re. . . pictures of me. As a kid.” 

Sure enough, all the pictures had Alex in them in various stages of his life, usually either by himself or with his mom or grandma. 

“Here’s that time we went to the zoo and a giraffe licked my hair,” Alex said, pointing to a picture of himself as kid with a gigantic cowlick. “That thing scared the shit out of me. Oh, and here’s one at the pool when I had my first swimming lesson. I wouldn’t get in the pool until Mom did, but she didn’t even have a bathing suit. . . but she got in fully clothed anyway.” He leaned against Ryland’s shoulder. “My god, Ry. . .” 

Ryland glanced through the pictures. Despite the horrible man Alex had as a father, he smiled in nearly every picture, unquenchably happy, much like he was as an adult. He smiled and pulled Alex closer. This was the man he fell in love with.

“Hey, look, there’s a note,” Alex said, pulling out a handwritten note. 

_  
Alex,_

_I found these photographs while Vincent was cleaning out your things after your last encounter with him. He wanted them burned, but I saved them and I hope they make their way to you._

_I’m sorry I was never the mother you deserved to have. I was weak and selfish and too afraid of losing what I had to fully dedicate myself to you the way I should have. I know there’s no way to make this up to you, but hopefully these photographs will remind you of the good times we had._

_Know this – I am so incredibly proud of you. I’m proud of your accomplishments, I’m proud that you finally stood up to your father, and I’m proud of the man you’ve become. Know that if you know anything._

_Your grandmother assures me that the man you’ve picked to be your spouse is a good one and that he’ll take care of you and protect you. I’m relieved to hear that. Take care of each other, and don’t make the same mistakes I did._

_I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to see you again, after everything that has happened between you and Vincent. But if I ever get the chance. . . I would love to see you again, happy, healthy, and whole._

_I love you, Alex._

_Laurel  
_

Alex stared at the letter for several long minutes, tears building in his eyes. Ryland put the box of pictures aside and held Alex close. 

“Ryland. . .” 

“I know,” he said, pressing a kiss to Alex’s temple. “I know.” 

Alex sobbed in Ryland’s arms for quite some time. 

\-----

Even though they had done it so many times before, lying in bed together that night felt so much different than it ever had. Because they weren’t just roommates, or partners, or fiancés anymore. They were _husbands._ A permanent bond. 

Ryland rubbed Alex’s bare back as Alex leaned against his bare chest, breathing deeply with fatigue. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to do the honeymoon sooner?” Alex asked. 

“Alex,” Ryland said, wrapping his other arm around his husband. “After everything that’s happened the last several months, I just want things to feel normal again for a while.” He kissed Alex’s head. “We’ll stick to the plan. Extend our stay in Jamaica after the next Blood Match. It’s only six weeks away anyways. We should use the time to practice.” 

Alex sighed. “Fair enough.” He leaned closer to Ryland. “My husband. . .” 

Ryland chuckled. “Goodnight, Lexi.” 

Alex yawned. “’Night, Ry.” He was snoring almost instantly.

Ryland stroked Alex’s hair, taking everything in. Vincent had intended to hurt Alex, again, with his demand to change his name. Instead, he created the perfect environment for Alex to be the happiest he had ever been. And the happiest Ryland had ever been. 

The last few months were brutal. But, having Alex, his husband, in his arms. . . Ryland wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
